La oscuridad del Valle de la Paz
by Dark Tiger -LZ
Summary: Un encapuchado aterroriza con sus actos a los habitantes del Valle de la Paz y los guerreros del Palacio de Jade no pueden detenerlo; Lía, la hija del Guerrero Dragón y de la maestra Tigresa, crea una amistad con un recién llegado, pero finalmente conoce la realidad del mundo y enfrenta una guerra imposible para salvar a sus seres queridos con la ayuda de su nuevo amigo
1. Prólogo

**Buenas, este el primer capítulo de mi primer historia, espero les guste, saludos**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Por la noche**

Se deben imaginar que este fic. fué hecho para dar una historia sobre Tigresa y Po y su relación, pero en realidad, ellos no van a entrar mucho en la historia, es más, poco después de Gongmen ellos se casaron y en base a sus actos se desempeña la trama principal. Empecemos…

Era una noche alegre, todo el valle estaba adornado con faroles, banderines, y demás adornos notorios en las fiestas, era carnaval, y todos festejaban, todos estaban felices, durante los últimos 19 años, desde la derrota de Lord Shen, todo había sido alegre.

Po llevaba puesto un traje negro muy elegante, demasiado para su gusto, Mono pantalón marrón y un chaleco celeste, Grulla la vestimenta de siempre al igual que Mantis, Víbora y Shifu, pero Tigresa usaba un kimono blanco con notorios detalles negros(algo que ni ella se imaginaba que usaría). Ustedes se deben imaginar que no falta nadie, pero se equivocan, junto a ellos venia la orgullosa hija del Guerrero Dragón y la Maestra Tigresa con sus 18 años recién cumplidos, Lía(personaje robado de un fic de Black Rose –IMZ, perdón hermana), una tigresa blanca, sin colmillos, con manchas negras en los hombros, orejas de panda y ojos verdes jade(definitivamente robado de Black Rose), llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con algunos detalles blancos, un cinturón de tela(como el que usa Tigresa), un "chaleco", que se yo como se llama, uno de esos como los que usa su madre, pero verde, y también una flor en la cabeza. Los machos la miraban embobados, mientras caminaba por las calles visitando los juegos y los puestos de comida(al parecer, también había heredado la glutonía de su padre). Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, el Valle de la Paz se había extendido dado su repentino crecimiento de población(viajeros XD), así que imaginen casas de más de un piso y edificios de mínimo cuatro pisos, la noche transcurrió serenamente, pero en las profundas oscuridades de los callejones, callejones casi tan oscuros que ni el blanco mas blanco se puede ver, una figura vestida de negro con una capa de capucha cuya sombra tapaba la mayor parte del rostro dejando ver solo la boca de una especie que se creía extinta, un humano, que miraba triste y fríamente hacia la fiesta, esa presencia nunca había disfrutado de la diversión de una fiesta, nunca había bailado, nunca había jugado, y no me miren de esa forma, soy el narrador, se todo sobre los personajes, en fin, este individuo miraba al festival, no para afligirse, sino porque esperaba a alguien, esperaba a su víctima.

Cerca de ahí, un sujeto presumido(un león), vestido muy elegante(notoriamente rico), caminaba junto a unos guardias(no rinocerontes, eran linces), probablemente sus guardaespaldas, bueno, este gil, andaba haciéndose el "facha" entre la gente mirando a las muchachas de forma picara(alto pedófilo), a las parejas danzantes con envidia, y a todos los demás con indiferencia. Este, eeh, león, llego a encontrarse con los maestros del Palacio de Jade(cerca de los callejones), hablaron durante un rato, y fue entonces cuando apareció la Maestra Lía muy sonriente, pero esa sonrisa se murió, cuando vio al "león careta" que la miraba de pies a cabeza…

-Me imagino que esta encantadora dama es vuestra hija, ¿no?-dijo el león mientras se inclinaba para besarle la mano/pata a la joven "felina" a lo que ella respondió con un amenazante gruñido lo cual lo dejo helado en su lugar.

-LIA-le llamo su madre, ese sujeto era poderoso, y no le costaría nada clausurar el Palacio de Jade.

-Un placer Don Gay-le contesto al león, recibiendo miradas acusadoras de parte de todos-que, ¿no era ese su nombre?.-

-Sera una reina divina-respondió el tipo este con burla.

-¿Perdón? ¿reina?-pregunto ella.

-Te vas a casar con él, Lía, vas a tener el titulo de reina-intervino Po con voz neutra.

-Con todo respeto señor, ¡VAYASE A LA MIER…!-su madre le tapo la boca antes de terminar la frase - no me voy a casar con este imbécil, ¿vieron como trata a la gente?-

No hicieron tiempo a hablar para cuando uno de los guardias que se habían ido a bailar con las mujeres volvió jadeando con una mano en el cuello, todos lo miraron incrédulos mientras que su mano empezaba a empaparse de sangre, lo que en algún momento había sido un lince, se había convertido en un cuerpo sin vida cayendo a los pies de todos abriendo paso a una figura agachada con una daga ensangrentada saliendo por su muñeca, mas una torcida sonrisa mirando a un petrificado león

el cual daba claras ordenes de matar al asesino dando manotazos al aire, patéticos saltitos, y gritando como niña palabras como:¡AYUDENME! ¡ASSASSINO! ¡AYUDENME! ¡ME QUIERE MATAAR! ¡AYUDENMEEEEEE! Realmente patético ¿no?, bueno, el primero en intentarlo fue corriendo a mas no dar sosteniendo una daga de guerra con ambas manos/patas, daga cual fue desviada y clavada en el abdomen del guardia sin problemas aparentes, luego fue otro, que fue derribado y recibió un simple puñetazo en la cara, el tercer iluso se abalanzo hacia él con una odachi(arma también robada de un fic de Black Rose –IMZ), odachi que se convirtió en el verdugo del ya mencionado "iluso"; una vez caído al suelo el iluso, el asesino apunto con el arma anteriormente mencionada al guardia aun entero yaciendo en el suelo, para su suerte, la sombra humana soltó la espada y salió a correr detrás del maricón del león que escapaba hace ya un rato siendo escoltado por los guerreros del Palacio de Jade, llego a un, imaginen un tipo callejón, y ubico a su escolta detrás de los pilares, para atraer al humano y atraparlo, esperaron ¿seis segundos?, y apareció en un techo, se dejo caer y quedo agazapado en el suelo.

-Bravo –dijo el león mientras aplaudía y la silueta se le acercaba – que escena impresionante, lástima que tus padres no estén para verla – esa frase pareció demasiado confiada, así que retrocedió sobre sus pasos – recuerdo los cuerpos de tus padres y tu hermano mayor colgados…

El asesino toco unas partes de su muñeca para volver a mirar al creído del león.

-Ah, y sobre tu hermana, luego de acabar con vos prometo cuidar de ella y darle toda mi atención – el sujeto encapuchado alzo su mano, apunto como si sostuviera un revolver, se escucho una especie de explosión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el león estaba tendido en el suelo con un cuchillo arrojadizo encajado en el cuello. Fueron al callejón, pero era demasiado tarde, allí no quedaba ni siquiera la sombra del hombre, un terror los invadió, si un invitado especial muere ante ellos, su asesino anda por ahí y ni siquiera ellos lo pudieron atrapar, la reputación del Palacio de Jade podría reducir gravemente, había que hacer algo rápido.

A la mañana siguiente, en el Palacio, todos salieron exclamando un "BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO", claro, todos menos Lía(ahora durmiendo en la "ex" abitación de Tigresa), Po, y extrañadamente Tigresa, que se quedo en el cuarto para despertar a su "bello durmiente", después de los regaños de Shifu fueron a entrenar como siempre, pero esta vez con algo de "dureza" según Lía, pues lo de la noche anterior les aclaro que tenían que entrenar el doble para atrapar a un habitante "un poquito" violento, tras la jornada de entrenamiento que hasta el mismo maestro se dispuso a participar, todos menos Lía se dedicaron a descansar, le intrigaba el asunto, entonces fue al valle a investigar.

Paso por "la escena del crimen", ahora ya despejada, observo lo que quedo de la sangre en el suelo, y fue hacia donde encontró por primera vez al león, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver el aun oscuro callejón de donde el asesino salió. Camino contra toda su voluntad hacia esa zona, algo le decía que debía ir, algo la empujaba hacia allí; al entrar en esa mínima oscuridad, fue acorralada por unas robustas figuras le taparon todo tipo de salida y la llevaron a una parte con mayor oscuridad.

Escucho que hablaban y que hasta discutían, pero no sabía de que, empleaban un idioma extraño(y vestían extraño también).

-"_Debe ser alemán, o italiano, seguro es alguno que no he estudiado"- _pensaba ella, un rato después apareció otro a sus espaldas, le resultaba conocido, era el omicida, solo le faltaba la capa y llevaba una máscara, y también se puso a discutir, al rato ella se decidió y le dijo – Yo te conozco, eres el asesino de anoche – la miro mal, se acerco y le susurro al oído un…

-Estoy intentando salvarte el culo de estos drogados, calla un rato, quieres?- dijo, pero antes de poder alejarse fue tomado de la mano por Lía quien también le susurro…

-¿Son amigos tuyos?-

-No, vinimos juntos desde Italia, pero no son amigos-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a matar al león, no a ti, y además porque te quieren violar-

-¿Qué me quieren que?- pregunto ella creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Que te quieren violar, al menos eso dicen- dijo el restándole importancia.

-¿Y no haces nada?-

-Vine a ayudarte a salir entera muñeca, solo evito no matar a nadie- dicho eso se soltó del agarre de la felina(o medio felina), camino tranquilo hacia los otros y siguió discutiendo.

A Lía le pareció pasar por una eternidad, de hecho, ya casi era de noche. Vio que les daba una bolsita con monedas y que les abrían el paso.

-¿Y?-

-Nos dejan ir- noto que lo miraba fijamente como exigiendo unas explicaciones por la noche anterior, pero también escucho un leve gruñido de su estomago-¿tienes hambre?, vamos a comer, yo invito-

Dicho esto fueron a comer, no al restaurante del Sr. Ping, sino a uno de los vendedores ambulantes que quedaban. Llevaban un rato sin hablar, y Lía decidió romper el silencio…

-¿Por qué lo mataste?-

-Que, ¿querías a esa basura?-

-No, pero no pude evitar escuchar sus comentarios hacia ti, ¿mato a tu familia?-

-Fue mi culpa, digamos que él era "amigo" de mi familia, pero nos condenaron por un crimen que no cometimos, al menos ellos, había unos tipos que violaron a una niña y luego la mataron, los mate por lo que hicieron, y culparon a mi familia, los llevaron presos, solo mi hermana y yo logramos escapar, conseguí pruebas para justificar que solo yo fui el culpable de la muerte de cuatro personas y salvar a mi familia, así que le di todo a ese león, y me aseguro que los iban a soltar al otro día, pero cuando fui a la plaza donde se juzgarían a mis padres y a mi hermano, fue él quien bajo la palanca para ahorcarlos-

-Oh, lo siento, no quería tocar el tema-

-Ya paso, fue hace tiempo, lo superamos, y ahora los vengue, y de paso te salve de un casamiento al que te reusabas asistir-

-Cierto, te debo las gracias entonces(sarcasmo), gracias a ti nos pueden clausurar, nos dejaran la reputación por el suelo-

-Mira, ¿me quieres llevar a la cárcel? Hazlo, mi deber ya se cumplió-

-¿En serio?- parecía seguro el sujeto, pero ella tenía sus dudas.

-Si, si logras atraparme- dijo antes de echar a correr.

Lía no pudo evitar reírse y seguirle el juego, parecían niños, niños corriendo por tejados por la noche. Tras un rato de correr se cansaron y volvieron a la misma condenada banca, luego preguntó...

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó inocentemente, por simple curiosidad, el no respondió, solamente se levantó y se marchó, Lía lo siguió con esperanza de atraparlo y volver a preguntar su nombre, pero tras doblar en la esquina de un callejón por donde se había ido desapareció...

SUSPENSO.

Ya era de noche, y debía volver al palacio, sería mejor no contarlo a nadie, si se enteraban que estuvo con un asesino la iban a matar a ella.

MÁS SUSPENSO

**Continuara…**

**A mí me parece algo corto, el siguiente será más largo, digamos que esto es el prologo**

**Saludos masters**


	2. ¿Bueno o malo?

**Salve, cap. 2, más largo que el anterior**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Bueno o malo?…**

Ya era de noche y debía volver al palacio, nadie debía saber nada, si se enteraban que estuvo a punto de tirarse a un asesino la matarían.

Subía las escaleras tranquilamente, nada la apuraba, estaba, ¿inquieta, emocionada?, no lo sabía, ese sujeto no lo conocía, pero le parecía un buen tipo, se divirtió durante el rato que estuvo con él, es más, ya no quería entrenar, ¿endurecer su capacidad y ser más fuerte para atraparlo?, no, no era correcto, vengó a su familia, solo eso, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo sin importar el costo, su delito fue por una buena causa. Quería decirlo, que lo conoció, que no es mala persona y que no lo quería atrapar, pero solo recibiría una discusión y seguramente un castigo, era mejor callar por un tiempo, si quería impedir una pelea contra ese sujeto, necesitaría más pruebas. Llegó al rato, pero no encontraba a nadie(empiecen a imaginarse un ambiente de suspenso con la típica música de suspenso), buscó en la cocina, en las habitaciones, en el salón de entrenamiento, nadie, todo estaba oscuro, parecía abandonado, se sentía perseguida, hasta que se cansó de buscar y se fue a dormir, pero fue en su cama donde encontró una nota que decía "Lía, esta noche te quedas con el abuelo Ping, nos fuimos al bosque ya que alguien dice conocer al asesino, queremos revisar su historial para saber sus debilidades, volveremos mañana, cuídate".

Parecía una buena oportunidad para volver a juntarse con el tipo este, y de paso visitaría su abuelo que hace mucho tiempo que no veía, así que tomó una mochila, la llenó de cosas y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Al llegar(jadeando) al pueblo, buscó al sujeto por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba, porque fue él quien la encontró…

-¡Vamos, tu ganas, ven aquí!- exclamó ella exasperada

-Jajaja, ¿Qué haces aquí, no debías irte?- dijo él con burla

-Yo no dije eso, tú desapareciste, ahora baja del techo y sígueme, tengo un juego que te va a gustar-

-¿A si?, bueno, ¿puedo confiar en que no es una trampa?-

-Claro, confía en mí- dicho esto caminaron por las calles llenas de gente hasta las calles sin gente, no era de extrañar que hubiese poca luz, la mayoría de los habitantes estaban en el centro, y finalmente se detuvieron en un callejón, Lía llevaba una expresión divertida, se volteó a mirarlo y dijo…

-Antes dame tu nombre-

-No- dijo él inexpresivo

-Vaaaamooooos- insistió ella al estilo "niña insistente"(esas que no paran hasta que escuchen lo que quieren)

-Noooo- le siguió el juego con una media sonrisa-¿este es el juego?¿"dame tu nombre o sigo insistiendo"?-

-No, pero el narrador de la historia necesita identificarte con algún nombre, y yo también-

-Bien, pero solo el nombre-

-Vale-

-Connor-

-Gracias Connor, ahora ven aquí- dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila…

AL RATO…

Un conejo caminaba con su pareja por una calle desierta cuando…

-¡Ah! ¡¿es todo lo que tienes?!-se escuchó desde un callejón seguido de gritos y gemidos

Ambos conejos miraron hacia allí como diciendo "¿WTF?"

-¿¡Quieres apostar?! ¡toma esto!-se volvió a escuchar, eso les dijo instintivamente a los conejos que debían irse, no sin antes decir un "madre mía" y un "compórtense salvajes"…

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿viste sus caras? ¡jajaja!-dijo Lía revolcándose en el suelo del callejón

-¡No tenían precio jajaja!-respondió Connor

-Ssyh!, ahí vienen otros dos-

-"_Inmadura, chistosa, divertida, esta chica es genial_"- pensaba Leonardo embobado con la cara de concentración de ella, llevaban haciéndole eso ya a muchas personas(yo hice algo así con mi primo, le tocábamos bocina a todos los que pasaban por la calle), y no pensaban parar, pero siempre hay un inconveniente, unos leopardos con unos lobos empezaron a saquear el banco(recuerden que el Valle de la Paz ha crecido), provocando gritos del personal y ruidos de metales chocándose, por lo visto los bandidos empezaron a pelear entre ellos por el dinero…

-¿Es en serio?, ¿ahora tienen que empezar a robar?- se quejó Lía

-Bueno, tengo otro juego, el que patea más traseros gana ¿Qué dices?- preguntó divertido

-Digo que te voy a ganar, y no vale matar- desafió ella

-No, pero si matan a alguien, serán de esperar cadáveres colgados en los postes, ¿queda claro?-

-Se se AltaÏr, vamos-

Llegaron a tiempo para velos salir del edificio, se petrificaron al ver a Connor lo reconocieron al instante, pues, ellos lo vieron todo la noche anterior, y no querían terminar igual, así que soltaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia, Connor comprendió sus intenciones, así que evitó en lo posible sacar sus armas, Lía se extrañó por ese comportamiento de parte de los lobos y los leopardos, nunca vio a alguien soltar su arma para pelear.

Empezaron, Lía mandó una serie de patadas hacia dos leopardos a la vez mientras que Connor le se defendió de una parada lateral de un lobo tomando el pié del atacante y pateando la otra pierna para dejarlo en el suelo, hecho esto le rompió la rodilla dejándolo agonizando de dolor en el suelo, ella se defendió de un puñetazo, lo devolvió rompiéndole la nariz a un lobo y lo dejó desmallado en el suelo, él no esperó a defenderse y tomó el brazo de otro lobo, le hiso una llave y lo dejó inválido de por vida del brazo izquierdo, acto seguido, fue atrapar al último bandido(un leopardo) por el cuello y lo golpeó contra una pared y le preguntó…

-Dónde está Haku(otro nombre robado de Black Rose –IMZ), le quiero hablar-

-¿Por qué me preguntas?, yo no sé, pregúntale a la perra de tu hermana, ella te lo dirá-

-DÍMELO SI QUIERES SEGUIR ENTERO- dijo potenciando su agarre y quitándose la máscara dejando ver un rostro con un par de ojos verdes a veces, y celestes por segundos, una cicatriz por la ceja derecha, otra en bajada por el cachete derecho y otra que se extendía desde el cuello hasta la parte baja del pómulo izquierdo…

-Está en Kenshi(ciudad robada de Black Rose –IMZ), es lo único que sé- dijo recordando esas intimidantes cicatrices y los amenazadores ojos del humano, pues sus ojos eran peculiares, normalmente eran verdes, pero cuando se molestaba por algo eran celestes, un celeste claro, como el del cielo al amanecer, pero celeste siniestro a la vez, y con ese semblante violento podría paralizar de miedo hasta al más valiente…

-Bien, acabas de hacer una exelente cooperación, ¿algo más para decir?-

-Bueno, tengo que decir que es una lástima que tu hermana no esté aquí, le habría encantado este lugar, pero ahora tiene el apodo de "Madame Di Firenze"- con ese imprudente comentario recibió un golpe en el hocico lo que causó que escupiera sangre…

-Te lo advierto-

-Pero solo hablamos ¿o no?, pero si quieres que lo admita bien, tu hermana está fuera de mi alcance, por lo que seguro debe de estar en la cama junto a otros dos o tres cardenales…-

Antes de poder terminar(porque el tipo pensaba seguir), Connor lanzó un puñetazo a la cabeza y le rompió la cien(hueso frágil del cráneo ubicado a los costados de los ojos, la rotura de este puede causar la muerte), y el leopardo calló al suelo con los ojos medio abiertos, como si hubiera caído en trance, mientras que del costado izquierdo del ojo izquierdo se iba expandiendo una mancha roja(seguramente alguien se ha roto la carne de la mano o de algo sin romperse la piel, aparece sangre, pero no sale de la piel, queda dentro), esa escena le erizó la piel a Lía, nunca había visto algo tan macabro, por primera vez, se preocupó por la salud de un enemigo…

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- preguntó ella llena de pánico

-Porque habló de más, en el fondo sabes que habrías hecho lo mismo- dijo él restándole importancia

-Mierda, mierda, cuando lo encuentren…-

-Tranquila, sigue vivo, jamás mataría a alguien solo por robar un banco e insultar a mi hermana-

-Si, si, mira, tengo que, ir a ayudar a mi abuelo, te veo, em, mañana, si, mañana-

-¿Te acompaño?- preguntó inocentemente sin darse cuenta que ella solo quería alejarse de él…

-No no no, estoy bien, muy bien-

Lía se despidió con un rápido movimiento de mano y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas…

_-_Parece asustada, naa, seguro está bien…-

Pero una voz que solo él puede escuchar, algo así como un fantasma, le habló…

-"_La asustaste imbécil, te dije que me dejes salir y te lo conseguiría todo pero noooo, el señor quiere hacerlo solo"-_

-Mira, cierra el pico o lo que sea que tengas y déjame solo, no te necesito aún-

-"_**Como gustes, amigo, pero recuerda que tienes una cita, así que busca un disfraz rápido, no deben reconocerte…**__"-_

_-_Buen punto, me debo inventar algo rápido, ya estoy llegando tarde-

Esa noche, Lía se fue al restaurante de su abuelo Ping y no salió hasta la llegada de sus padres

**EN EL BOSQUE…**

Ya era de noche y no encontraban al tío ese, empezaban a inquietarse, la humedad, la niebla y la oscuridad le daban un toque maligno al bosque, llevaban buscando horas así que decidieron armar el campamento y seguir cuando saliera el sol, pero algo les arruinó los planes…

Ya habían prendido el fuego, estaban a punto de comer cuando el sonido de unas ramas romperse los alertaron, miraron todos hacia la dirección de donde escucharon el ruido, pero otras ramas se rompieron detrás de ellos, voltearon, y volvieron a escuchar ruidos a los costados y así consecutivamente, se pusieron espalda con espalda, listos para lo que sea y fue entonces cuando unas figuras tapadas de pies a cabeza(al estilo Harry Potter) aparecieron alrededor del círculo, eran todos iguales, la única diferencia era que cada uno tenía un diseño de máscara diferente, pero uno tenía un dibujo muy particular, era el símbolo del tigre, ese sujeto avanzó tranquilamente hasta llegar a un metro de Po, parecía un tipo de avanzada edad por la forma de caminar, con notable renguera y con voz ronca algo gastada. Él fue el primero en hablar ya que nadie había pronunciado ni media palabra en minutos…

-¿Son ustedes los 6 furiosos(tomen en cuenta a Lía) y el Guerrero Dragón?- preguntó el anciano sin dudar de sus palabras…

-Hoy somos 5 señor- contestó Mono con fingida cortesía…

-Ah, ya veo, ¿Está presente su maestro?-

-Claro que estoy…- se apresuró a contestar Shifu…

-Estás viejo- dicho esto todos se miraron entre si, ¿desde cuándo un viejo cualquiera puede decirle viejo a su maestro?

-Si, estoy viejo, pero con la edad llega la sabiduría- respondió Shifu completamente seguro…

-Estoy de acuerdo amigo mío, estoy de acuerdo, estás consiente que esto no es ninguna junta amistosa, ¿verdad?, yo les traigo información sobre este "asesino" que ustedes quieren atrapar…- siguió el enmascarado…

-Si, lo sabemos, y también queremos saber cómo lo conoce tan bien…- interrumpió Tigresa…

-Bueno, verán, su maestro y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabe muy bien que yo también soy un mentor…-

-Eso no responde a la pregunta señor- dijo con cansancio Grulla…

-DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIR Y TODO SERÁ MÁS RÁPIDO, dios santo, el muchacho cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar fue mi alumno, yo lo entrené, y yo soy responsable de sus avanzadas habilidades, se dirán que ustedes son maestros de Kung Fu y que ninguna técnica los puede vencer, lo que él hace no es Kung Fu, yo le enseñé el Ninjutsu, el arte del sigilo, pero ese hombre, tiene habilidades tan mortales, tan oscuras que tuvo más de una vez la victoria sobre mí, y eso más años de entrenamiento y otras artes marciales hicieron de él un demonio en la batalla, y, sinceramente, dudo que estén a la altura. Querría tomarles unas pruebas si no les molesta, quiero ver su nivel…-

-Nos está insultando, viejo- dijo Mono acercándose presumidamente al sujeto quedando a milímetros de distancia- claro que estamos a la altura de…-

Mono no pudo decir nada mas ya que una mano lo tomó del cuello, el simio lo tomó del cuello también para intentar emparejar las cosas, pero solo logró empeorarlas porque el tipo agarró con ambas manos el brazo del primate y lo arrojó al suelo y le aplicó una llave para inmovilizarlo. Luego hiso unas señales y empezó el combate…

Mantis fue atrapado en una pata y lo ataron de patas y tenazas(XD); Luego a Grulla le ataron con una soba ambas alas con una de sus patas y lo arrojaron a un árbol; Luego Víbora tras lanzar unos golpes con la cola, pero la inmovilizaron con unos golpes en la cabeza; Po lanzó golpes de puño, patadas, rodillazos, codazos, fue intenso, hasta conectó algunos, pero lograron embocarle un muy fuerte golpe en el mentón dejándolo también fuera de combata; Tigresa también lanzó todo tipo de golpes, logró entrar en muchos más, necesitaron a otro para ayudar, pero al fin y al cabo la vencieron a ella también; Shifu también peleó, y de hecho, derrotó a la mitad de los contrincantes, pero cuando se enfrentó a su "amigo" todo cambió, no pudo conectar ningún golpe que ya estaba en el suelo. Finalmente el misterioso maestro se decidió a hablar…

-Realmente me esperaba eso de los últimos tres, pero los demás me decepcionaron, necesitarán entrenar mas muchachos, suerte con eso…- dijo mientras se alejaba con sus acompañantes…

-¿¡DONDE VAS!? ¡NOS DEBES DECIR SUS DEBILIDADES!- gritó desesperada Víbora…

-¿Quieren saber?-

-¡SI, PORFAVOR!- exclamó Mantis, también desesperado

-Siento decepcionarlos, pero no tiene debilidades físicas…-

-¡Es imposible, debe tener alguna debilidad!-

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, su única debilidad es su hermana: Lola, pero está en Italia, a menos que quieran recorrer medio mundo les recomiendo que hagan una tregua con él, tal vez si lo conocen mejor puedan ser amigos, o aliados, seguramente lo necesitarán para lo que está por venir…-

-¿Qué va a pasar?¿Qué está por venir?- preguntó Mono entrando en estado de histeria…

-Vendrá una tormenta- hablaba lo más filosóficamente el señor- y no están listos para ella, a propósito, ¿Están conscientes de que Lía está saliendo con Él?, a menos que mis exploradores se equivoquen- dicho esto el viejo dio un par de pasos riendo cada vez más fuerte y desapareció de la misma forma en la que llegó, por la oscuridad, pero su carcajada siguió por un breve período de tiempo…

-¿Vieron eso?, es un brujo de mie…- Tigresa le tapó la boca a Mono- bah, suéltame, ¿lo escuchaste?, ¡si es cierto lo que dijo mi sobrina está por perder la inocencia con un homicida! Eres la madre, impídelo…-

-Odio tener que decirlo, pero ¿realmente crees que Lía tiene al menos un poquito de inocencia?- preguntó Tigresa más que segura, pero solo recibió miradas incrédulas de parte de todos, pues siempre defendió a su hija, pero ahora le estaba dando un terrible golpe por la espalda, irónico- Les molestará mucho saber que no tengo nada en contra de ese tipo, todos hacen alguna cosa mal en la vida, pero tras revisar su expediente, me doy cuenta que el león era uno de los más grandes pecadores del mundo, creo que se lo merecía; sinceramente me cae bien el asesino, y la verdad creo que está bien que salga con mi hija, tal vez ella pueda aprender algo de él, seguro que ya aprendió algo, y lo descubriremos mañana por la mañana cuando volvamos a casa…- ella sonaba muy convincente así que todos callaron, comieron hablando de cualquier otra cosa y se fueron a dormir…

**CON LÍA, EN EL VALLE…**

Lía estaba ayudando a su abuelo con las mesas cuando vio al inconfundible Connor entrar con una leopardo africana, ambos bien vestidos; ella ni se molestó por eso, pero notó algo, Él, no llevaba máscara, tenía la cara completamente pintada, parecía una pantera por la forma en la que estaba pintado, era muy convincente, pero no la engañaba, sabía que esa no era su especie; llevaban un rato hablando y Él no le quitaba la mirada de los ojos a esa(según Lía) "gatita bien vestida", y entonces el encapuchado la tomó por la nuca suavemente y se acercaron casi hasta besarse, pero a centímetros de hacerlo, notó que se susurraban algo y luego siguieron acercándose, lentamente, ella no lo soportó más y fue hacia allí, trató de ignorar el hecho de que estaba celosa y sin pensar qué podía decir, llegó a la mesa…

**CON CONNOR…**

_**-"Escucha Connor, no soporto más a esta niña mimada, apresúrate o jamás te dejaré en paz"**__\- habló en la mente de Connor su parte oscura/mala…_

_-"Calla ya…"-_

-¿Cómo crees que será la fiesta de mi hermano?- dijo la leopardo…

-¿La de LeÏto?, entretenida me imagino- contestó Connor entrando al restaurante del Sr. Ping…

-Si no fuera restringida no sería "entretenida", ¿No crees?-

-Si Hikari, tienes razón- volvió a contestar de mala gana…

-"_**Me está matando"-**_

-Ordenamos?, Me muero de hambre…- habló de mala forma la leopardo…-

-Si, emm, camarero?-

-Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- atendió muy gentilmente un cocodrilo que allí trabajaba desde hacía un tiempo…

-Tráenos algo para comer, lo que sea, lo pagará él, ¡ahora!- Hikari volvió a hablar mal…-

_**-"Ni siquiera yo soy tan malo"-**_

-_"¡Que te calles!"-_

-No era necesario hablarle así…- reclamó Connor…

-Es porque nunca se apuran…-

-Es porque nunca estuviste en ese lugar, no les hablas bien porque no sabes lo que se siente, no sabes qué hacer si te hablan mal, mira amigo, siento el escándalo, pago yo, ignora lo que te dijo, solo trae fideos…-

-Si señor, gracias señor, con permiso…- dicho esto el cocodrilo se marchó…

-Bueno, nunca lo había visto así, tal vez deba ser más considerada con los otros…- respondió algo apenada Hikari…

Connor la miró, y antes de decir algo la tomó suavemente por la nuca y la acercó lentamente a él, luego, quedaron a centímetros de distancia, podían sentir el aliento del otro, ella se estremecía de emoción y pensaba cursilerías como "oh, un beso en la primera cita", pero él no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, y antes de llegar a posar sus labios en los suyos se detuvo, y le susurró…

-No le digas nada a tu hermano, e intenta demostrar mayor cortesía, más respeto, ¿si?-

-Claro, yo, yo, no digo nada, y, y voy a mejorar…-

-Eso espero…-

_**-"Basta por favor"-**_

Siguieron acercándose hasta que un manotazo sobre la mesa los devolvió cada uno a sus sillas, ambos quedaron sorprendidos, no era de esperar que la sexta furiosa llegara a "arruinarles" el momento, al menos eso pensaba la leopardo que se hallaba completamente sonrojada, pero el encapuchado no podía sentirse más aliviado…

-Hola chicos, ¿puedo hablarte amigo? Sobre los vegetales, nos estamos quedando sin y necesitamos saber por qué no los trajiste hoy…- ese discurso no pudo sonar más improvisado, pero aún así fue convincente…

-Si, claro, ahora vuelvo Hikari…- dijo él mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina con aquella muchacha…

-¿Qué re carajo se supone que haces?- preguntó en voz baja Lía…

-Intento entrar a la fiesta de LeÏto, el también entra en la ejecución de mi familia, y ella es su hermana, déjame terminar con esto así la convenceré de llevarme con ella y así habrá un imbécil menos en el mundo- respondió Connor…

-No, no te dejaré…- Ella pensaba seguir pero fue interrumpida…

-Espera, espera un segundo…-

-Qué-

-A caso… ¿Estás celosa?- preguntó con un tono "pícaro", y "emocionado" a la vez…

-¿Qué? ¿Celosa? No, claro que no, yo…- él la miró fijamente a los ojos, y arqueó una ceja- no, no estoy celosa, bueno tal vez si, si, estoy celosa, ¿feliz?-

-Suena raro viniendo te una amiga, porque somos amigos ¿no?, solo amigos-

-Si, solo amigos…- dijo ella bajando la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo obvia que había sido, pero él la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo…

-Ella es solo un medio, y si no quieres que la bese para convencerla, me inventaré algo diferente- él le sonrió tiernamente y ella le sonrió también, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Bonita pintura, convincente por cierto, ¿puedo ver tu verdadero rostro?

-Te veo en una hora, en la plaza del carnaval-

-Más te vale…- ese fue el último comentario entre ellos…

Hikari y Connor comieron y se marcharon, la llevó a su estancia temporal y tras una "romántica" despedida y un largo discurso de "busca minas"(entiendan el significado por favor), "Romeo"(Connor) fue por su "Julieta"(Lía) a un estilo "ladrón", digamos que vestía de negro, obviamente encapuchado, esta vez sin mascara ni pintura, y se desplazaba corriendo por los tejados, sip, definitivamente se veía como un ladrón.

Finalmente llegó al lugar del encuentro, permaneció en un techo analizando el ambiente, era muy tarde, con poca luz, y quedaba una pequeña orquesta con unas parejas danzantes, se veía sospechoso y tal vez ella se dio la vuelta al encontrar tanto suspenso en el aire, o tal vez habría organizado una emboscada para atraparlo porque al fin y al cabo eran amigos, y también enemigos, pero él le prometió ir y eso haría.

Bajó y esperó, esperó y esperó, esperó al menos media hora antes que ella llegara, pero cuando llegó, parecía que todo el tiempo pasado había valido la pena, Lía llegó con un vestido, algo ajustado, verde que resaltaba sus ojos, y con una flor en la oreja izquierda, "perfectamente hermosa" según Connor, y él no se había procurado algo tan "especial"…

-_"¿Es broma?, ni que fuera unc cita"- _piensa Connor…

_**-"Bueno, técnicamente si es una cita, y aprovéchala ;-)"-**_ bueno, supongamos que su oscuridad se guiñó el ojo a si mismo, algo imposible sin un espejo…

-Tee, em, ves bien…- alcanzó a decir el tipo "misterioso" sonriendo, ella obviamente no se dio cuenta de eso dada la sombra en la de su capucha…

-Gracias, tu también, supongo…- dijo Lía acercándose a la banca- vamos, quítatela…- se sentó junto a él…

-La qué?...- Connor…

-La capucha animal!...- Lía…

-Em, antes tengo que decir…- habla Connor intentando alejarse ya que ella se acercaba- que yo no soy normal, soy diferente…-

-Si, como quieras, ahora quítatela…- Lía se le acerca…

-Espera…- Connor se aleja y queda arrinconado en el posa brazos…

Ella logró acercarse lo suficiente, intentó quitarle la capucha pero él la esquivó, lo intentó otra y otra vez, siendo esquivada otra y otra vez, hasta fingir cansarse, para luego lograr quitársela, quedó boquiabierta ante aquél ser frente a ella, había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero nunca había visto uno y él era uno "especial", rubio, de ojos verdes oscuros(casi jade), de barba rubia también, y con cicatrices, una en bajada desde la ceja derecha hasta la cien, y otra en subida desde el cuello hasta el pómulo izquierdo…

-Bien, así soy yo…- dijo él algo inseguro, digamos que ella había retrocedido bastante desde que le quitó la capucha…

-Creí que la gente como tu no existía…- dijo Lía aún sorprendida…

-Lo sé-

-Creí que eran cuentos para asustar a los niños…-

-Lo sé-

-Pero los de tu raza están extintos…-

-De ser así yo no estaría aquí…-

-Se supone que los que quedaron ascendieron hacia las alturas como dioses…-

-Mira, toda mi familia era de esta raza, y murieron por eso, ahora mi hermana y yo nos debemos ocultar los rostros para no llamar la atención, así que tus leyendas y relatos místicos son mentira, simplemente aniquilaron una especie en maza…-

-El tema es que eres un humano…-

_**-"Bésala, está que delira de ansias"-**_

_-"Calla un rato ¿quieres?"-_

-Si, pero así soy yo…-

Se miraron durante un rato, él neutro, ella desconfiada, para luego pasar a inexpresiva, hasta que Connor se "cansó" de ese estado y volvió a ponerse la capucha, Lía se extrañó por eso, creía ya tener confianza como para verse a la cara el uno al otro, eso la molestó un poco, pero aún podía verle aquellos ojos verdes oscuros, por un segundo creyó que habían cambiado de color…

**EN LA MENTE DE LÍA…**

-_"Podría jurar que eran más oscuros"- _pensó Lía…

_**-"Eso no importa, bésalo, apuesto que se muere de ganas…"- **_pensó la oscuridad de Lía…

_-"Calla ya, lo último que me falta es uno de tus concejos calienta machos"- _pensó la luz de Lía…

**EN LA MENTE DE CONNOR…**

_**-"Oye!, no te alejes, la teníamos"-**_ pensó la oscuridad de Connor…

-"_¡Que te calles!"- _pensó la luz de Connor…

Él iba a hablar pero algo lo interrumpió, mejor dicho, alguien lo interrumpió, de repente cayeron frente a ellos varias figuras de negro, algunos con armadura, otros con el simple traje oscuro, pero todos con máscaras y con todo tipos de armas, katanas, wakizashis, nunchacus, bastones, cadenas, sais… Resumiendo todo, eran los clásicos asesinos ninja, y si alguno de ustedes estudió o al menos investigó sobre ellos saben que no se sabe donde aparecieron pero que sus más famosas apariciones fueron en Japón, me falta algo? Ah, claro, estos tíos eran lobos y empuñaron sus armas, ambos(Connor y Lía) se levantaron del banco, Connor levantó su mano y la ubicó en su espalda, como si fuera a tomar una espada, Lía no sabía que hacer, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, dudo que alguno vaya a leer mis fics, pero yo escribo igual :D…**


	3. Amigo

**Capítulo 3: Amigo**

Era simple, un asesino, una tigresa vestida de forma inapropiada y veinte ninjas…

Connor tenía su mano en su espalda, como si fuera a sacar una espada, Lía no sabía qué hacer, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuatro de los matones de negro se abalanzaron hacia la pareja, el asesino arrojó cuatro cuchillos arrojadizos y cayeron tres cuerpos a sus pies, el otro intentó cortarle la cabeza, pero él fue más rápido, se agachó y le undió una daga en el pecho, ya iban cuatro muertos y Lía aún no reaccionaba, al principio por la idea de que alguien contrató a un grupo de mercenarios para matarla a ella y a su amigo, pero luego por ver tanta cantidad de sangre correr bajo sus pies, jamás había visto sangre ajena, la menos no provocada por algo con filo…

-¿No me piensas ayudar?- preguntó Connor

Ella no respondió, ya lo había visto matar a alguien, y no sentía nada por eso, pero en ese momento ni siquiera podía mirarlo, el color rojo tiñendo el suelo, los cuerpos sin vida que yacían en la calle, el olor de la sangre, era demasiado para ella, simplemente no podía soportarlo, tenía nauseas, y sentía que se desmallaría… Otros cuatro corrieron nuevamente hacia ellos, pero esta vez dos fueron hacia él y los otros dos hacia ella, intentó defenderse, recibiendo golpes de espadas y devolviendo patadas horizontales, sus esfuerzos eran en vano, y estaba cada vez más cansada, llegó el momento en el que le faltaban las fuerzas para seguir, pues sus atacantes eran realmente fuertes; finalmente, luego de bloquear una patada, quedó mal parada, perdió el equilibrio y calló sentada, uno de ellos le dio un espadazo en la cara, dejándole un corte horizontal desde el pómulo derecho hacia abajo, Lía lanzó un fuerte grito dejando aturdidos a sus atacantes, el que le cortó la cara le clavó una garra en la pierna derecha y le hiso un profundo corte hasta la rodilla, Lía no paraba de gritar, el dolor era insoportable, intentó pararse, pero una fuerte patada la dejó tendida en el suelo, las lágrimas le caían del ardor que sentía en su pierna y en la cara…

Por otro lado, Connor estaba bastante ocupado, uno le atacaba de un costado y el otro le atacaba desde el otro costado, llevaba ya unos cuantos cortes en las piernas y en los brazos, podía defenderse, pero no le era fácil, además ya no tenía armas, nada salvo la hoja oculta, hasta ahora sin ser usada, logró contra atacar en un torpe movimiento de uno de los rivales y le propinó un poderoso puñetazo en la tráquea rompiéndosela, haciendo que su enemigo se ahogue en su propia sangre, luego le pateó fuertemente la entrepierna al otro haciendo que caiga de rodillas, le arrebató las sais y se las clavó en la espalda, inmediatamente corrió hacia su amiga, tomó del cuello a uno de los que la torturaban y lo lanzó contra una pared, tomó la katana que se le había caído al ninja y le cortó la tráquea, el otro no dudó, levantó a Lía, se colocó detrás de ella y le puso su espada en el cuello, el asesino levantó su mano libre, hizo como si apuntara a la cabeza del rival, sin bajar su brazo movió su cabeza y la tigresa le dio un codazo en el abdomen al ninja y tras un sonido parecido a una explosión salió disparado de la muñeca de Connor una especie de cuchillito que se clavó en la frente del atacante, Lía sintió un ardor en su pecho, los ojos le cambiaron de forma, era una sensación imparable, amenazadora para su conciencia, en pocas palabras, perdió su control y se convirtió temporalmente en una máquina de matar, tomó la espada del recién abatido ninja y con sus garras cortó un extremo del vestido para moverse mejor, encaró al grupo de mercenarios en cuatro patas con un profundo enojo, todas las rabias, todas las reacciones agresivas las había guardado por mucho tiempo hasta que explotó en forma de una implacable sed de sangre(cierta gente sufre de estos arranques, que llegan a un punto tal de ira que simplemente no pueden controlar sus instintos depredadores, porque después de todo los humanos somos, bueno, animales), esquivó fácilmente una patada giratoria y le propinó un rodillazo en el mentón dejándolo invalido en el suelo, el segundo desafortunado no hizo tiempo a moverse que ya tenía la espada de Connor atravesada lateralmente en el cuello, ella clavó su nueva espada en el cráneo de otro ninja, esta vez eran ellos los traumados, él saltó sobre uno y le dio múltiples cuchillazos en el pecho, ella saltó sobre otro también, pero lo que hizo traumó hasta al tan temido asesino, le arrancó la yugular con sus dientes(recordemos que Lía no tiene colmillos, osea que le mordió muy fuerte) y la escupió, su boca, tan bonita y fina, estaba cubierta de sangre…

Salieron corriendo los demás restantes, pero Lía tomó unas kunais de las ropas de un cadáver y las arrojó con tal precisión que ninguno de los cobardes logró seguir de pie, o al menos, con vida…

Connor dudó entre correr, felicitarla o no hacer nada, al fin y al cabo ella era solo "un poquito" más sanguinaria…

-¿Te sientes bien?- habló él…

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, dio media vuelta y lo miró de pies a cabeza hasta clavarse en sus ojos, ahora eran un verde claro casi celeste, y se veían preocupados, no por él mismo, sino por ella, notó eso e intentó darle vuelta al asunto, aún estaba en sus momentos oscuros, como si su "luz" hubiera sido enterrada en ella misma temporalmente mientras que su "oscuridad" hacía de las suyas…

-¿Crees que me siento mal?, jajaja, nunca he estado mejor, gracias a ti…

Él empezó a pensar que ella estaba borracha pero no habían tomado alcohol; mientras, ella se le acercaba moviendo las caderas y con mirada "seductora", lo cual solo logró asustarlo aún más…

_-"Ella no es así, algo le pasa…"- _comentó la luz de Connor…

_**-"No, en serio?, es más que obvio que su lado oscuro ha salido y por lo visto tiene deseos hacia ti, odio decirlo amigo, pero aléjate de ella, no me agrada nada…"- **_habló su oscuridad…

-Entonces, me acompañas a casa? Tengo trabajitos que hacer…- esta frase la dijo arrastrando las letras como para aclarar que habla en "ese" sentido…

-Te veo mañana…- dijo Connor dando media vuelta e intentando irse pero Lía lo tomó del hombro y lo trajo hacia ella, le quitó la capucha e intentó besarlo para convencerlo, pero él estaba más que seguro de no querer ir con ella así que se hizo hacia atrás y le tapó la boca…- esta no eres tu Lía, si voy a salir contigo será cuando estés cuerda…- ese fue el último comentario de Connor…

Lía se recuperaba poco a poco pero su maldad aún tenía el control, y por demás de fuerte era astuta, y haría lo que fuera necesario para tenerlo en su cama y amanecer con él; mientras ella organizaba un plan para saciar sus necesidades con el humano, Connor se alejaba por las calles sin siquiera mirar hacia artrás…

-¡Connor!, me siento mal, necesito ayuda…- llamó Lía

-Son los cortes, estarás mejor si visitas a un médico…- respondió Connor…

A pesar de que aún estaba en su lado oscuro realmente estaba mal, tenía un corte en la cara, muchos más por todo el cuerpo y una hemorragia en la pierna derecha, intentaba decírselo pero él no le creía, tras el comportamiento que había tenido poco antes era de esperar que no le creyera. Ella no pudo evitar desmallarse, había perdido mucha sangre...

Connor volteó a verla tras escuchar un fuerte golpe en el suelo y allí yacía inconsciente, corrió hacia ella, la cargó al estilo "novia" y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, él también estaba muy lastimado pero no le interesaba, la salud de su amiga era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Al llegar al hospital inmediatamente la llevó a la sala de emergencias sin pedir permiso ni nada por el estilo, lo estaban por echar pero notaron dos cosas, una era que cargaba con la famosa hija del Guerrero dragón inconsciente y cubierta de sangre, y la otra(cosa que ni él se había percatado) era que no llevaba capucha, osea que su rostro estaba a plena vista, los médicos lo tomaron como un milagro, un ser de una raza casi extinta llevó a Lía al hospital justo a tiempo para salvarla de la muerte…

Tras hacer una respetuosa reverencia hacia el humano cargaron a la tigresa en una camilla y la llevaron a la sala de operaciones, finalmente uno de los médicos le pidió respetuosamente que se retire y que se haga limpiar las heridas, pero él solo responde…

-No me voy de aquí hasta que ella despierte…- el personal del hospital no le podía prohibir su deseo, así que si no lo podían sacar lo usarían como uno de ellos, para que ayude…

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitamos donaciones para que sobreviva…- dijo uno de los doctores pero antes de que hubieran dicho o hecho algo, Connor alzó su brazo y se ofreció a quitarse sangre para Lía…

Estuvieron toda la noche cociendo las heridas y dándole sangre, pero finalmente terminaron al amanecer…

La noche anterior mucha gente había visto a un humano cargar en brazos a la sexta furiosa, y la noticia se propagó por casi todo el valle, así que había una gran multitud esperando fuera del hospital para ver al tan esperado humano y a la herida Lía…

Pero en lugar de ellos salió un puma y le gritó a la gente a un estilo "Frankenstein"…

-¡ESTÁ VIVAAAAA!-

-Queremos verlos a ambos idiota!- gritó uno de los ciudadanos impaciente…

-Vale, perdón, no pude evitar decirlo, pero están dormidos, cuando despierten les diremos, ahora vallan a sus casas, gracias…- terminó el médico…

Acto seguido todos se fueron, completamente desilusionados a sus hogares, toda una mañana esperando con cara de… O_O , para tener que irse

**POR OTRO LADO…**

_Estaba acostado boca arriba sin prendas en el torso y sin calzado, miraba sin mirar, imaginándose a sí mismo como un sicario, siendo entrenado severamente, sintiéndose parte de una hermandad donde no hay traiciones y todos se protegen entre sí; En ese momento aún era de noche, no tenía idea de que hora era, pero no le importaba, solo quería estar a su lado, se sentía… tranquilo, completamente despreocupado, a pesar de su bajo estado social, de haber pasado de ser el hijo del banquero a ser un campesino cualquiera, viviendo en un lugar donde apenas podían dormir, se sentía más o menos bien, solo algo vacío dado su estado y con intenciones de ser alguien más importante; Distraído con sus pensamientos no escuchó su comentario…_

_-¿Será peligroso?- le preguntó ella sin recibir respuesta-… Connor!_

_-¿Hum?-_

_-¿La vida en la liga de las sombras es peligrosa?- volvió a preguntar…_

_Quiso reírse por ese inocente comentario de parte de su novia, pero su cara de angustia decía claramente que no estaba para bromas así que le respondió…_

_-De no serlo no pagarían tanto…-_

_-Podrías ir a la armada, allí recibirías una paga digna y no te arriesgarías…- siguió ella…_

_La miró de reojo, pero sin voltearse a verla de frente y comentó…_

_-No, por cada moneda que gano yo los superiores ganan seiscientas, así no se hace una fortuna…- la voz de Connor sonaba amargada, claramente no quería hablar sobre la armada…_

_-No nos sirve una fortuna…-_

_Él se sentó en la cama y la miró a los ojos, quería que supiera que estaba convencido de eso y que no se haría para atrás hasta lograr conseguir lo que quería…_

_-No es por necesidad, amor… Quiero comida que no me enferme, quiero paredes que protejan del viento, quiero una vida decente, para los dos, y si tenemos suerte algún día…-antes de continuar posó su mano en el abdomen de su querida- será para los tres…_

_Él quitó la mano de donde la había dejado y ella desvió la mirada, sus objetivos eran nobles, pero requerían muchos sacrificios para alcanzarlos…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte con esos asesinos?-_

_-Seis meses calculo, un año a lo mucho…-_

_-Vale, pero no más que un año, prométemelo…-_

_Él no supo que decir, sus planes desafiaban lo dicho y la promesa también, así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a darle la espalda…_

Connor despertó sobresaltado en una silla al costado de una cama donde Lía parecía dormir tranquilamente, se tardó unos minutos en orientarse, en convencerse que ya no estaba en esa cabaña y que estaba en el hospital…

_-"Solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño"-_ se repetía mentalmente…

_**-"¿Lo fue?"-**_

_-"Que quieres decir"-_

_**-"Ambos sabemos que no es un sueño"-**_

_-"Si, como digas"-_

-Solo un sueño- volvió a repetir, esta voz en voz alta…

Lía llevaba despierta horas, escuchando las historias de su amigo que relataba inconscientemente entre sus sueños, no entendía muy bien de que trataban, pero logró descifrar algunas palabras tales como "amor", "vida decente", "para los tres", y "un año", al principio creyó que se trataba de un simple sueño, pero al ver la histeria de Connor al despertar y que se repetía a si mismo que "era un sueño" comenzó a suponer que podía ser algo más que un simple sueño, tal vez era un momento vivido en su pasado, sea como fuera, quería averiguarlo…

-Qué es solo un sueño?- preguntó Lía asustando a su compañero quien creía que seguía dormida…

-N… Nada que… Te incumba a ti y a tu narizota…- se apresuró a contestar…

-Jajajaaa! Te atrapé, ahora me lo dices…-

-Es personal-

-Somos amigos, ¿no?, puedes contarme lo que sea-

-Esto es algo que no puedo contarte, no al menos ahora…

-¿Qué pasa, no confías en mí?-

-A ser sincero… No, no confío lo suficiente en ti- eso pareció afectarle a su amiga, así que decidió explicarse mejor…-, mira, la experiencia me ha demostrado que los amigos de verdad no existen, me he sacrificado toda la vida por mis amigos, recibiendo castigos inimaginables para salvarlos, pero para agradecerme se salvan el pellejo a ellos mismos y me traicionan, no importa cuánto uno se esfuerce, las posibilidades de encontrar un amigo de verdad son de una en un millón veinticuatro mil sesenta y ocho…-

-Pero yo, yo soy diferente…- habló Lía aún dolida por el comentario de su "amigo"…

-No veo las pruebas…- dicho esto desvió la mirada y se puso la capucha…

Ella realmente creía que eran amigos, a pesar de que se conocían desde hace apenas un par de días, ella lo consideraba un amigo del corazón, e incluso, algo más. Decidió demostrarle su confianza con la historia más triste que pudo recordar…

-Desde pequeña quería hacer amigos, quería a alguien que me escuche y me entienda, quería alguien con quien hablar y compartir momentos, pero solo recibía burlas y humillaciones, solo por ser una "degeneración", según los otros niños, por ser mitad tigresa y mitad panda, por no tener garras afiladas ni colmillos, siempre que ponía un pie en el valle me insultaban y me agredían…- Connor no podía dejar de escuchar, se sentía simplemente atraído por la triste historia que le había tocar vivir a una hermosa chica como Lía(sé que alguno va a escribirme un… "Jajáh, este tío es un estúpido esta no es una historia triste, XD", pero pónganse en su lugar, rechazado por la sociedad y siendo víctima constante de agresiones físicas y verbales, es algo muy deprimente, yo mismo soy víctima de esto, y créanme si les digo que es muy triste)- me decían cosas como "monstruo" por ser una mezcla entre razas, "machona" porque siempre y hasta ahora me fascinan las figuras de acción, y "porquería" por ser diferente, por no tener los mismos gustos que los demás…- Él ya no pudo evitarlo, se acomodó de tal forma que quedó sentado mirando hacia la cama y la miró a los ojos, con una expresión que exclamaba un "te entiendo", pero ella aún tenía la mirada baja, al fin y al cabo él sufrió lo mismo por ser un humano…- por las tardes y las noches me gustaba subir al durazno de nombre largo(Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial) y mirar a los niños jugar en sus casas o en la calle con sus amigos, y me hacía la idea de que algún día yo viviría algo así, he vivido mi vida sola, sin amigos y casi sin familia ya que viven viajando, y finalmente apareces tú, un chico que no se aleja de mí, que no me insulta, que me comprende, que me hizo divertir desde el… Desde el segundo encuentro, logrando sacarme una sonrisa con un simple chiste y logrando sonrojarme más de una vez…- se detuvo para mirarlo, para verificar que al menos la había escuchado, fue grande la emoción al ver que se había sentado de frente a ella y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, entonces, siguió…- Yo tampoco creí en la amistad, hasta que te conocí, vi que eras diferente, que eras como yo, que compartimos casi los mismos gustos, y yo, a pesar de conocerte desde hace poco, no te ocultaría nada, y me imaginé tu tampoco lo harías, pero me equivoqué…-

-Yo…- suspiró antes de confesarle algo- Yo… Yo te entiendo, pero ese sueño es algo que realmente no puedo revelarte ahora, es muy personal, aún más que lo de mi familia, solo, espera a mañana, y te juro por el poco honor que me queda que te lo voy a contar…- tras decir eso, Lía, no pudo evitar sonreír y alzar la mano para quitarle la capucha…

-Te ves más guapo sin eso…-

Estuvo a punto de impedírselo, pero aunque le costara admitirlo, ella le daba confianza, más de lo que pensaba, y quedó su rostro al aire, momentos después se iluminó por los primeros rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana…

-Gracias, ahora vístete, dijeron que cuando despertaras podíamos irnos…-

Connor se dio la vuelta y esperó a que ella se terminara de cambiar, con ropa del hospital(pantalón largo gris y remera suelta blanca), estaban a punto de salir cuando algo llamó su atención, gente acumulada afuera esperando para verlos, no dudaron en buscar una salida trasera, la cuál encontraron tras recorrer el hospital por media hora, subieron al techo más cercano y escaparon con rumbo al Palacio de Jade…

**MIENTRAS, CERCA DEL VALLE…**

-LES DIJE QUE YO NO FUI!- exclamó Mantis..

-No, claro que no, simplemente encontramos a un insecto idéntico a ti husmeando en la mochila de Po…- respondió Víbora…

-Y terminándose la comida que quedaba…- siguió Tigresa…

-Pero… Perooo… Pero Mono me desafió!.- se excusó el insecto…

-¡Cierra la boca, bicho!...- exclamó alarmado Mono…

-Ahora que lo pienso… Mono, Mantis y Grulla estuvieron casi toda la noche mirándonos con una de esas miradas que hacen antes de hacer alguna de sus travesuras…- agregó Po…

-Y ahora caigo yo- comentó Grulla desanimado…

-No te ofendas, al fin y al cabo es cierto…- comentó divertida Víbora

-¿De qué lado estás?- volvió a comentar aún más desanimado…

Llevaban discutiendo toda la noche y parte de la mañana, todos habían quedado con hambre, sobre todo Po, el estómago tronaba tan fuerte que parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta, pero finalmente habían llegado al Valle de la Paz… Subieron las eternas escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar, estaban a punto de comenzar a comer, y unos ruidos constantes provenientes de los dormitorios llamó la atención de todos, de todos menos de Po, quien se quedó en la cocina, los demás se acercaron… Era cada vez más fuerte, y provenía de la habitación de Lía, siguieron a paso prudente para evitar hacer ruido hasta quedar parados frente la puerta, finalmente la abrieron y lo que vieron los dejó a todos helados en su lugar… Y cuando nada de lo que veían podía ir peor, llegó Po corriendo gritando "¡¿Qué me perdí?!" y al llegar vió la escena y calló desmallado al piso…

**CON CONNOR Y LÍA…**

Ambos habían ido al palacio para escapar de la multitud, ya habían desayunado, y Lía consiguió llevarlo a su cuarto donde intentó seducirlo toqueteándole el pecho e intentando masajearle la espalda, así es, aún estaba en su lado oscuro, pero él no era nada estúpido…

-No- negó Connor

-Vaaaamos…- insistió Lía

-¡No!, me niego, no lo harás a la fuerza…- volvió a reusarse Connor

-Yo digo que sí, vamos, sé que tú quieres hacerlo…- decía ella intentando acercarse y gracias a eso poco a poco lo acorralaba…

-¡No, no quiero hacerlo, somos amigos, nada más!- habló siendo acorralado en una de las paredes de papel, podría haber roto todo y haber escapado, pero no quería romper nada…

Ella lo miró a los ojos y notó como cambiaban rápidamente de colores oscuros a colores claros y de colores claros a colores oscuros, se notaba que estaba nervioso, era extraño para él, jamás había sentido algo así, por más extrañas que fueran sus emociones solo las quería apartar, pero no podía, los brazos de su amiga lo rodeaban, y sus ojos delataban un fuerte deseo hacia él, tal vez, esa era la forma más directa que tenía la oscuridad de la sexta furiosa para expresar lo que ambas partes sentían por un peculiar asesino… Ella solo insistió con sus ojos, él no podía negar que le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba, a pesar de tener un punto de vista atrevido le transmitía tranquilidad, seguridad, y claro, diversión… Ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, sus pensamientos se cegaron ante Lía, su conciencia se durmió para rato, y no necesitaba consejos de su oscuridad para saber lo que realmente quería, era simple, la quería a ella. La tomó por las muñecas y posó sus manos en su pecho, su amiga se calmaba poco a poco, y esa mirada pervertida se tornaba dulce, amorosa y algo cansina también, si, de hecho estaba cansada, recostó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el calmado y fuerte latir del corazón de Connor… Poco a poco fue quedando dormida en los brazos de su "amigo" quién al notar que estaba completamente dormida la cargó en brazos y la dejó en su cama, aún no tenía claro el por qué se había dormido pero para él estaba bien, bueno, mejor eso que tenerla enzima siendo violado…

En una de esas horas que parecían pasar volando viendo a Lía dormir, se comenzaron a sentir ruidos en el pasillo, algo así como pasos, Connor subió a las vigas que sostenían el techo y desde allí buscó el causante del ruido, y eran nada más y nada menos que unos ladrones, patéticos ladrones por cierto, es decir, que clase de chorro hace ruido y discute con sus colegas dentro de una casa ajena, pero algo llamó su atención, parecían asustados, como si estuvieran escapando "sigilosamente" de algo, y al final del pasillo lo vió, mimetizado entre las sombras había una bestia enorme, creyó que era producto de su cansancio, pero no, estaba completamente despierto, finalmente los ladrones se fueron, pero la bestia se quedó frente a la puerta de Lía, Connor rezaba para que su amiga no hablara mientras dormía, pero exclamó entre sueños un…

-¡QUE TE FOLLEN!-

Connor pedía desesperadamente que no la hubiera escuchado, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta esa cosa estaba a metros de ella, un ardor la recorrió el pecho al verlo tan cerca de Lía que se largó y calló enzima suyo, comenzó a pegarle una y otra y otra y otra vez, pero ese sujeto parecía no sufrir ante los ataques, se lo sacó de enzima suyo y le intentó dar una patada lateral, pero se sobreexpuso con eso, Connor aprovechó esa oportunidad y le pateó lo más fuerte que pudo la entrepierna, ahí si que le dolió, digamos que se quedó de rodillas en el suelo con ambas manos entre las piernas, finalmente se paró y encaró a su "agresor" quién lo saltó con facilidad, le colocó una llave y le apoyó su daga en la garganta para que se calme un poco, justo en ese momento entra la familia completa de su amiga quedándose congelados en sus lugares al ver la escena, por último llega Po gritando "¡Qué me perdí!" y segundos después cae al piso inconsciente, osea, vieron a un humano, alias: "el asesino", detrás un cocodrilo gigante con una daga en su garganta en la habitación de Lía mientras ella dormía, obviamente todos(menos Po) quedaron mirando así como… ¿WTF?, finalmente el humano salta por la ventana que estaba abierta y sale corriendo hasta desaparecer, el cocodrilo lo mandaron a prisión, y cierta felina seguía durmiendo…

Era mediodía en el palacio de jade, todos comían y miraban a Lía con caras de "¿Qué hiciste anoche?" a la vez, pero ella estaba en su mundo, ni siquiera había comido, no dejaba de pensar en la noche pasada y en por qué dejó salir tanto tiempo a su lado oscuro, se sentía penosa y no sabía cómo mirar a Connor la próxima vez que lo vaya a ver. Finalmente se paró y se fue a su habitación ignorando las acusadoras miradas de su familia, pero aún había algo que no entendía, ¿Por qué su pieza estaba completamente desordenada siendo que se durmió en los brazos de su amigo?…

Mientras ella intentaba resolver ese "acertijo" él observaba la ciudad desde el tejado del edificio más alto buscando ladrones, bandidos o problemas para ver si les podía ser de ayuda, pero lo único que escuchaba eran los rumores sobre un humano y la sexta furiosa, ya se aburría de eso, pero finalmente recuerda que debía ir a buscar a Hikari, sin saber por qué saltó del techo, se dio cuenta de lo que hiso a mitad de la caída y ya era tarde para planear una bajada "suave" así que calló de lleno en la calle agrietando el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y mandando algunos ciudadanos a volar, aprovechó la poca visibilidad para ponerse la capucha(hasta ahora sin poner) y escapar ya que le darían una buena paliza si lo atrapaban, o al menos intentarían darle una paliza, en fin, siguió corriendo por callejones subiendo rápidamente a los techos, saltando de uno en uno, dándose cuenta tarde que se había pasado por un par de cuadras, y volviendo a caer levantando polvo frente a la casa de la leopardo; tocó suavemente la puerta, nada, tocó un poco más fuerte, finalmente aparece un vecino que le dice…

-Hola, ¿buscas a Hikari?, se fue hace unos minutos a la plaza, dijo que si venías que te dijera que vuelvas a las 5:00 hs PM bvsajkhbu(xD), buenos días…- comentó el cerdo…

-Oh, sí, gracias…- terminó Connor mirándolo como diciendo "tendrían que arreglarlo, está averiado"…

Se marchó de allí a paso tranquilo, pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior, estaba seguro que esos no eran asesinos cualquiera, eran sicarios entrenados casi a su nivel, y nadie entrenaba de esa forma más que sus "ex hermanos" en la liga de las sombras, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, si la liga lo estaba atacando tenía pocas posibilidades de salir con vida, pero no tenían razón para hacerlo, además, ellos están por todos lados, es imposible que solo veinte lo hubieran atacado, tenía que ser otro clan, pero no conocía otro, y además, qué hacían esos ladrones y el cocodrilo gigante en el palacio de jade, nada tenía sentido, pero algo estaba claro, más claro que el agua de un riachuelo en primavera, él le gustaba a Lía, por más que se lo haya dicho su parte oscura, era algo más que obvio…

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, escuchó que hablaban en el valle sobre una tal "Madame Di Firenze" que iba a ir allí, no tardó en darse cuenta que esa era su hermana, su hermana lo estaba yendo a visitar…

-_"Maldita sea, hará que la maten"- _pensó Connor..

Y para sumarle problemas estaría allí al otro día, justo el día de la fiesta de Leïto, estaba en un lío terrible, y no podía quedarse sentado a esperar, un segundo, si podía, de hecho era la opción más sensata que podía tomar, solo tenía que llegar puntual a la casa de Hikari, invitarla a salir, allí convencerla, meterse a la fiesta, matarlo, escapar y lueeeego encontrarse con su hermana, fácil(" ")…

HORAS DESPUÉS…

Ya era de noche y esta vez había llegado temprano a su casa, tocó la puerta pero nadie abría, hasta que se escuchó una voz que decía…

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo, Connor…- contestó él- ¿Salimos?...-

No se escuchó nada más, solo se abrió la puerta, una mano salió, lo tomó de las ropas y se lo llevó adentro seguido de un…

-Yo tengo otros planes…-

Era Hikari, en ropa interior, con planes más que evidentes, lo arrojó a su cama, se subió encima suyo y le comenzó a quitar la ropa mientras él forcejeaba para impedirlo y no dejaba de pensar...

_-"¡Esto está mal, esto está mal!"-_

_**-"No, está bien, déjala la vas a pasar bien, esta es la idea, deja de forcejear y basta de orgullo"-**_

_-"Tengo una mejor"-_

Y en uno de los forcejeos logró tocarle una serie de puntos en el cuello que la durmieron inmediatamente dejándola dormida sobre él, quien la tomó en brazos, la dejó en la cama y la tapó, por la mañana se inventaría alguna mentira sobre lo sucedido, mientras se iría a ver a Lía, solo esperaba verla cuerda esta vez, porque ya iban dos noches que intentaban llevárselo a la cama…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno gente, perdonen la confusión del capítulo anterior con "Connor" y "Leonardo", es que hago historietas, en esas el protagonista tiene ese nombre y se parecen bastante así que me confundí, hasta la próxima, chau…**


End file.
